Acid Heart
by AWSUMSmiLLee-sama
Summary: Hayley Night discovers a dark secret, one that promises to destroy her—but the problem? It happens to directly involve the guy she falls in love with. A guy with an ego-shifting abnormality that has tendencies to kill. RATED M. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** _Awsum_; Hello! =] This is a story of my own creation, and I do hope that you like it! :D Please remember, =] loves U!

_Sasuke-sama_: Alright, I just thought I'd let you know that I will, as well as betaing, be writing some of these chapters as well, in the stead of Awsum; bear this in mind when I note it on future chapters!

**Beta Reader:** Yo yo yo! Sasuke-sama –coughSasukeluva4evacough- is in the house y'all! xDD Lol, okay, that epikally failed! Weellll, this is Awsum's story… READ AND REVIEW DAMN YOU OR I WILL KILL Y'ALL WITH SPORK WIELDING GNOMES AND FLAMING PITCHFORKS! XS Love you guys! ~xoxox~

* * *

**Summary (full): **_Hayley Night discovers a dark secret, one that promises to destroy her—but the problem? It happens to directly involve the guy she falls in love with. A guy with an ego-shifting abnormality that has tendencies to kill._

* * *

_Awsum in collaboration with Sasukeluva 4eva present;_

_**~Acid Heart~**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A flash of light past me as I crept slowly from my room, my heart pounding with fear, all of my emotions mixed and confused. What had happened? What _was_ that?

Down the hallway I saw that light again, and as I got closer and closer, my eyes widened to find a mysterious character looking at me.

A tall, slender young man with eyes like the sun, blonde sun-bleached hair with red streaks through it.

I was suddenly attracted to this godlike creature.

Who was he?

How did he get into my house?

Was this all a dream?

I quickly pinched myself, coming to realise it _wasn't_ a dream. I wished I was going to wake up and find myself in a bed. I blinked and all of a sudden he wasn't there.

'_That's odd…'_ I thought to myself; I'm _sure_ I wasn't dreaming…

As I walked back down the hall to my bedroom, I tripped ever so gracefully on the corner of the hallway's runner with a great _'thud!'_

It was strange; I had thought someone would hear me, but there was no one in sight.

* * *

His breath ran down my neck as he grabbed me, throwing me down onto my my bed. As we went down, I ripped off his tight shirt to reveal his abs of steel, while he started kissing my leg, slowly working his way up, whilst pulling me with him. He moved so fast, his tongue soft in my mouth…

My eyes flicked open with a groan of pleasure. He stopped and asked me, "Are you ok? I've hurt you, I'm sorry. I should stop."

His voice was gentle and full of concern. I had to say something, but all I could conjure was an, "I'm fine! Don't stop, I _need_ you."

And then in a blink of an eye he stood up, with a worried look on his face.

"Someone's coming! I've got to go."

As he left via the window, my dad walked in with a shocked look on his face, almost as if he had seen a ghost. How could he have heard us from the other side of the house?

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Ahhh... yeah, you could say that… I just need to get back to sleep; early start tomorrow with school and all."

With that, he left the room, and I fell asleep.

* * *

As I slept, I thought about how his soft skin rubbed against mine as we moved as one like a machine, his soft lips gently caressing mine.

The morning came all too quickly as I woke to see the sun shining brightly into my room.

It was all just a dream…

Nothing more.

* * *

"Hayley!"

The redhead in question turned on her heel, her azure orbs scanning the area only to zone in on her long-time best friend Mizu; it was amusing to think that she had only recently become fluent with her English, even more so whenever she said her name out loud (she always enunciated her name like 'hair-lee' instead of 'hay-lee').

"Mizu-_chan_, what's up?"

Hayley asked wryly, a naughty smirk playing on her lips as she watched the ebony haired girl sprint toward her, her long, straight locks swaying in the wind behind her as she stopped just in front of her friend.

The strawberry blonde thought that Mizu's sordidly worried expression was adorable to begin with, but soon her amusement morphed into something along the lines of concern; something was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

"Mizu? What is it?"

It appeared that the pretty Asian girl was putting on a façade, because within moments of placing the strong, determined expression on her face, it melted away instantaneously, leaving a blubbering, tearful mess in its place; Hayley had always hated it when people cried.

It managed to make her do the same, when there was little reason for her to do so.

Through a thick, heavily accented voice, Mizu managed to choke out a feeble, "I'm pregnant, Hayley."

The redhead's eyes bulged uncharacteristically as she absorbed the information that her best friend had just shared with her, before she clasped her hand in hers and dragged her off to the nearby wood's that their school had been built near, taking her into the confines of throttles and bushes as they found refuge on a fallen log.

They sat there for a while, Mizu lying with her head on Hayley's lap as she cried, the strawberry blonde stroking her silky black hair in a comforting manner; she had not told her parents.

She couldn't.

It was against her family's religion to have sex before marriage; she would be disowned if they ever found out.

But it wasn't as if she had been willing.

* * *

Hayley was troubled; she had spent a good part of the school day simply gazing longingly out of the glasspaned window, thinking of how her best friend was coping, especially since she can't tell anyone.

Screw fucking mandatory reporting!

The redhead's leg began to shake furiously under the desk, her impatience only growing with every second that passed; who was the guy that had forced Mizu into having intercourse with him?

What kind of asshole would willingly rape a sixteen year old girl?

All of these questions and more swarmed into Hayley's head, leaving her baffled—great, now she has to deal with a headache.

_Joy_.

* * *

Sighing tiredly, I strode purposefully toward the place in which Mizu and I had first relocated to when she needed comforting; it had been an overbearingly long day, and all I wanted to do was stretch out on my comfy bed and go to sleep.

Of course, the teachers had saw to it that we would all be overloaded with homework.

No rest for the weary.

Growling angrily at the prospect of writing a five thousand word essay (due in two days no less) on the topic of subjugation of convicted felons, I tore through the thick branches of trees until I was met with the peaceful sound of rustling leaves and running water.

Curious, I slid through the gap between two large boulders, only to find myself staring at a river.

In the middle of a forest.

Alongside the school.

What the hell.

Smiling rather sardonically, I sauntered casually toward the source of trickling water, my azure orbs sparkling with mischievous intention lurking in their depths; I contemplated on drowning my English teacher, Eugene Prudence, in the freezing liquid.

It was a rather tempting scenario, might I add, but I needed the grade to get into college, so… it would have to wait.

Unfortunately.

Kneeling, I dipped my fingertips in the chilly water, shivering at the sensation of my arm hairs standing on end, before I noticed a trail of scarlet sifting through the water's depths; _blood_?

Raising my now frightened blue eyes to the source, I stopped dead in my tracks when they landed upon a solid figure at the other side of the riverbank; their entire body was shrouded in shadow, preventing me from seeing their face.

Who could possibly be out in the middle of the woods—on a private school's campus no less—spreading blood through the stream?

When I caught sight of his lethal, piercing crimson eyes glaring daggers straight at me, I realised that I was in more trouble than I could have ever possibly bargained.

Little did I realise, that on that day, the day I first saw him, it would also be the day I died.

* * *

**a/n:** _Awsum_; this story may seem a little like _Twilight_ crossed with _Harry Potter_, but I assure you that it isn't! XD Please review! =]

_Sasuke-sama_; Urgh, cootie word! X{ Twilight is GAY! Harry Potter is cool though! Hope you guys liked this! NOW REVIEW OR MY THREAT FROM ABOVE WILL OFFICIALLY BECOME A HARSH AND DISTINCT REALITY! xDD I still love y'all! (:

_**Peace out *BEEPIN BEEP BEEPS*! (Awsum hates it when I swear. :o ) –Sasuke-sama**_

_**Heeheeheehee! -Awsum**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Acid Heart **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

(●̮̮̃•̃) (●̮̮̃•̃)  
/█\ /█\

* * *

**Sasuke-sama**: _Muahahaha, this chapter was filled in by yours truly, Sasuke-sama! Give thanks to the lord that Awsum managed to cultivate her ideas, so that I could help her finish this! LOVETH ME DAMMIT! XD Enjoy. (:_

_No disclaimer applies to this unless made by myself, seeing as this is AWSUM'S fic, NOT MINE._

_

* * *

_*~*~*~*

**{Basic chapter outline**:_ Awsum_**}**_  
_**  
{In-depth analysis & beta-reader**: _Sasuke-sama_**}**

_

* * *

_

I sat in class thinking of how Mizu was, longing for the lunch bell to go so I could meet her in the cafeteria.

To comfort her, to make sure she was alright.

Today Biology with Mrs Kimmie didn't seem as fun as it usually does.

It just seems to go on forever. I couldn't imagine how she was coping, and how hard of a day she must be having trying to concentrate and not break out in tears.

Thank god we have a free session this afternoon; I don't think she and I could last another two periods.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I got up to push my chair in, a sigh of relief leaving my lips, as now it was the time that I could check on Mizu. While I was walking down the hallway corridor, I saw the schools sluts; Karhli and Tiffany. Karhli is the head girl of the school who thinks she is drop dead gorgeous, but is drop dead 'fugly' to the rest of the school's population, and her sidekick-in-waiting, who she calls her BFF—but is really a back stabbing little bitch—Tiffany, flirting with anything that has a penis in sight as per usual, while having some random guy—who I thought was _Emily's_ _boyfriend_—kissing Karhli's neck very 'passionately'.

Her hands were running up the sides of his body, and it was a sight so horrible that I was honestly quite tempted to go over and throw up on her expensive Mary Jane heels, but I kept getting this feeling that it would be great to see if and or when Emily comes walking around the corner and witnesses _for herself_ **them** 'kissing'. And knowing Emily—being the strong willed girl that she is—I could almost vividly see her punching him (and slugging Karhli a good one) in the face. I grinned evilly at this thought.

* * *

I _finally_ passed through the crowd of moronic social-climbers to get to the cafeteria, where Mizu was waiting for me at the table closest to the window looking out onto the campus beyond. She was sitting there with her lunch, not eating (as I had half expected), just staring out of the window. She was gazing at the forest where _that_ happened, thinking of what had conspired there when no one was the wiser. I could only barely stammer over what she had told me.

She could not see the horrible side to her story, the part where he left her in the middle of the forest, waiting for someone to rescue her, waiting for him to come back.

She had wished for it to have happened again, but now she started to realise that it was the worst possible thing to have happened to her in this world _and_ the next.

* * *

I leant in close to Mizu and touched her gently on the shoulder; she swiftly turned and hugged me, even whilst still seated, which brought upon a lot of attention, the very thing that I despised the most.

"Mizu, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears of sorrow and fear. As she spoke, my hands moved across her face to clear the stray hairs from the path of her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just can't last another two lessons. Do you think they will let us go home early since we have a double free?"

I didn't know what to say, because Mizu is always the one who is there to keep _me_ at school, let alone she being the one to miss _a double study_ in the library.

But I would have done anything to help her, anything at all, so I immediately digressed, and agreed without complaint.

I helped her finish her lunch before we moved towards the exit to go to the main office where we could sign out. When we arrived, I couldn't help but notice that Eric was there too, Emily's—and I assume now _former_—boyfriend, with an ice pack on his eye and one held daintily over his crotch.

That had to be the funniest thing I had seen all day, and there were two good things about it; one I was right about Emily finding out and pounding him as a result of his betrayal, and two that this event had put a smile on Mizu's face as well as mine.

The lady at the front desk—Jenna—was a young girl close to our age, at about eighteen or nineteen years, if I last recalled.

She was just fresh out of school, which meant that she could relate to the latest fads around campus; what made it all the more amusing for not only myself, but Mizu as well—even as she signed us out with nothing less than every ounce of professionalism her job catered for—was the fact that she winked in our direction, before turning with a cheeky leer in Eric's direction and called out a rather loud, "At least we know there won't be any cobwebs growing between your legs now that someone's gotten a good _kick_ out of it!"

Our laughter never died down.

* * *

Walking home with Mizu had to be one of the single most awkward things I had ever done in my life. Literally. Silence engulfed us the entire way; we didn't even _look_ at each other—_that_, my friends, is how awkward the situation really is. All I could think was how could I be so preoccupied with my mediocre, petty little 'problems', when something of such enormity was plaguing Mizu as we internally 'speak'?

My best friend was inadvertently _doomed_, so to speak (being overly dramatic is my specialty people; sue me), seeing as she was raped, and is undeniably very much pregnant, which most definitely would _not_ go down well with her parents.

Not at all.

In fact, I'm almost positive that they'll blame _my_ influence on all that has befallen her; hey, if anyone has cobwebs and dust between their legs, it would be _me_.

Resident virgin here people.

When we finally—it honest to god felt like forever that we had been engulfed in silence, when it was surely to have been little over twenty minutes at most—arrived at Mizu's house, I stopped and stood with her tensely outside of the looming building (it was one of the most imposingly large homes I had _ever_ seen, and there have been _a lot_ in my time, too many to have been counted and taken to memory), hoping that maybe the apocalypse would come and swallow us in its wrathful, black abyss.

Unfortunately my imagination was not as accurate as I would have liked it to have been. I knew that if I gave her a temporary 'farewell-good luck' hug, and an even meeker 'goodbye', she would surely break down and burst into tears, something that ideally I would like to avoid at all costs (not good with people, remember?), and I honestly _did_ want to do whatever I could to help her, even if it meant resorting to lying and kidnapping her in the wake of the night, so I spoke up, my throat dry and thick with lack of misuse.

"Mizu-chan, why don't you just come home with me and stay around for a few days, eh? My dad honestly wouldn't give a shit—'cause he like effing _loves_ you and all [I swear he loves you more than _me_, but surprise-surprise]—'cause he's awesome like that, and we can tell your _kaa-san_ and _tou-san_ that we have a critical assignment that will take aforementioned amount of days t complete."

Mizu seemed rather affronted by this sudden mood change, because her demeanour almost immediately shifted, and she was suddenly timid and reluctant; it was quite obvious that she believed herself to be imposing upon us, impinging upon our 'private father-daughter bonding time'. Puh-_lease_. The last time I ever 'bonded' with daddy-dearest was when he was teaching me how to go 'potty'. Like, literally. We're not all that close, so sue me for being an emotionally 'handicapped' person. Or creature. Or whatever other nasty-ass wisecracks my dad had to make about me [behind my back to his _friends_ no less, the asshole] whilst he assumed I wasn't listening.

Dumbass (jokes, I love my dad, but still! Number one pain in teenage daughters rear-end, like all great—"overprotective" [I totally question the validity of that claim]—fathers).

"B-But that would be—! A-And I would need—!"

"We have _everything_ that you could possibly need, lover, so no need to fret." I cut in rudely, smirking at her expression to the new nickname I had just given her; yes, so what I hit on my—female—friend. Free country people. Deal with it. "I will need clothing, and a bed—"

"Already taken care of. You'll definitely fit my clothes, and I have a spare room available. Unless, of course, you wanna share with me—"

"_I-Iie! K-Kekkou desu ne! __Teikyō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu_!"

I clicked my tongue in sudden annoyance, glaring playfully at Mizu as I said rather sarcastically, "In _English_ please, Mizu-_hime_—you _are_ in the presence of one mentally stupid in the area of the art of bilingual-ism."

Mizu giggled at my sudden outburst, bowing in apology (some habits really did die hard, hm?) before rephrasing her former statements.

"I said, _'No! No thank you! Thank you for the offer.'_ to your last comment! Gomen—I mean 'sorry'—"

Much better, now that I can understand her every word, thankfully now that she is speaking _in English_, broken as it was, "For speaking like that; native habits I guess never leave you, no matter what you try to do to dissuade them otherwise. But really, are you sure that this is okay? To stay over, I mean. At least until things settle down when I tell them."

I almost growled in annoyance; seriously, why were Japanese people so stubborn when it came to extended offers that otherwise _wouldn't_ have been repaid, if not perhaps _in double_ depending on the people? Definitely _not_ Mizu's parents; they were stricter and more refined than those bratty fools on those TV reality soaps that were constantly being shown in theatres... The very thought makes me shudder, especially the first time I met them. An amusing event in my life indeed. But back to the more pressing concerns.

Sighing exasperatedly, I nodded mutely, my eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose; god this was going to be a long day if she didn't agree to it soon.

There was a brief, pregnant [ironically enough] pause, before Mizu whispered in a small, insignificantly weak voice one of the very things that had my heart stop in my chest.

"What happens when _it_ starts to show? I will not remain flat-bellied for long, Hair-lee."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, alright?" Was all I said as I pulled out my flip-phone from my school-bag, turning to obscure my facial expression from view so as to not alarm Mizu at the distressed horror that now resided there; I honestly didn't know what would happen. I honestly didn't know...

* * *

Charlie (my jackass of a loveable father) pulled up to the sidewalk, noticing the indifference between myself and Mizu, whom normally would have been chatting animatedly with me whilst I lent her half of my undivided attention (freely allowing the remaining half to wander to its 'hearts' content); something was up, and he was intent on finding out just what.

"Hey sweetheart. Hi Mizu! Are you coming home with us today? Hayley never said anything, just to come and 'pick her up'."

When all he received were two nods—one apathetic and the other polite [care to take a venture as to which one of us was who?]—in reply to his question, he just shrugged it off as nothing, and allowed us entry into his truck. The trip to my house was mostly quiet, until I finally decided to break the tension.

"Mizu will be staying with us for a couple of days, dad. If you don't mind, that is?"

"Of course not, sweetie! As far as I'm concerned, Mizu-chan is already a well-deserved member of this family! How long do you intend to stay?"  
Mizu's barely held back her tears, kept them at bay, as she answered in a barely audible, highly dismayed voice, "About a week, _Night-o_-san. If that is alright with you. Hayley has already offered to share clothing and other resources." Charlie simply nodded furtively, his concerned eyes never trailing from Mizu's dismal expression in the backseat of the car.

* * *

Many laughs had been shared in the time we spent in the car, no thanks to my dad and his crude, basically _boorish_ sense of humour; hell, he had even managed to coax a smile out of Mizu once or twice without her having to force it too much, so kudos and extra points on the awesome-dad factor for him.

Carrying our belongings into the house, Mizu and I found ourselves trekking the familiar path to my bedroom, where the light shone brilliantly into the otherwise normally darkened space; it lit ablaze the posters and photographs of bands, friends—past and present—and family on my walls, camouflaging the entirety of the four barricades until there was virtually no space left visible to the naked eye [thus the endearing term 'camouflage of filth' by her ever so loving father].

This was enough to fascinate us for hours, earning giggles and awed expressions from Mizu; we were entertained—she was happy.

And that was all I could have ever asked for as I watched her examining the photo that was dearest to my heart.

It was the one with my mother, father and myself, all wrapped in each other's embraces as we grinned gleefully into the camera lens.

It was also the last photo I ever got the chance to stand in with my mom.

"Do you miss her?"

Mizu asked platonically, her eyes glued to the beautiful centre-figure that was my once-alive-now-dead mother. My own eyes followed her track of vision, before I answered in a whimsically reminiscent tone, "Yeah... everyday..."

* * *

Dreams... _that_ dream... it was always the same.

Every night, I was wandering through a dark forest, smothered by plant life and silence as I slowly made my way forward; it was _always_ _the same_. I would arrive upon the river, a river of which I was yet to discern from the rest of the scenery, and would hesitantly brush my fingertips over the surface of the water, to which it rippled and then dyed itself a distorted shade of crimson—_blood_.

That was what it was, and somehow it seemed _vaguely_ familiar.

From there, the scenery shifted, the blood running clean and concentrated, in thick rivers across a whitewashed, tiled floor; I would raise my eyes, and everywhere I looked there would be nothing but endless white.

The only colour notable was the scarlet liquid that now pooled around my bare feet, rising to the level of my ankles before stopping altogether. I would then follow the ocean of blood, almost as if directed by a trance, to where there was a bolted, metal door.

Once again, I would raise my hand, brushing my fingertips over the cool material, only to have the door creak to a dramatically eerie open, the heavy steel groaning in protest as it came to a complete open. Inside, on the table was a body. My mother's body.

I would part my lips into a silent scream, but would find myself stopping, everything caught in my throat as another figure descended from the shadows that obscured the very corners of the room.

His lips twisted into a sardonically sadistic grin, pointed teeth glowing almost iridescently in the dimmed florescent lighting as he opened his eyes; the only feature I could make out of him from the distance between us was the deep red hue his eyes obtained, and the psychotic expression that flitted across his features as he raised the butcher's knife in his hand, bringing it down upon my mother's already long since dead corpse until all of the blood was drained and splattered across the room, my screams carrying through the silent corridors as he finally turned his attentions to me.

* * *

Every morning was the same; after I woke from that nightmare, screaming and kicking violently at my sheets, my skin crawling at the sensations that his eyes—those _killer's_ eyes—had brought along... everything seemed... calm. As if nothing was wrong. I only hoped that that feeling wasn't an omen, or a warning of something far larger than I could have ever have comprehended.

Somehow I had a feeling that with my luck, trouble would be found in the most unlikely of places.

Or people.

* * *

"From what I understand," Charlie stated nonchalantly as he forked another mouthful of pancakes dripping with maple syrup, shoving it into his mouth hastily before savouring the sweet taste on his tongue, chewing slowly as he gained the attention of the two girls he was speaking to; from where this was going, it didn't look too good. Swallowing with an audible _'Mmulgh!'_, Charlie slowly wiped his mouth—now smeared with the sticky goodness known only as aforementioned syrup—with the sleeve of his shirt, contemplating how to phrase his next sentence.

"From what I understand, the two of you have an assignment that needs to be completed ASAP. Well, I assume so, since that _is_ what I told Mizu's parents on the phone last night." Uh oh, here it comes. "But if it really _was_ so important, wouldn't the last two periods—the ones that you have _free_—be enough to complete such a task? What could there possibly be that requires Mizu to stay over for a _week_?"

Charlie stated in confusion, his perceptive eyes not missing the sidelong glance that Hayley stole with Mizu.

"_Girls."_ Shit, the warning tone.

"What exactly is it that you're hiding from me?"

I could see it; the fear, terror, in Mizu's dark eyes—she was frightened of what my dad would think of her. Opinions within her family's culture made up the essence of one's entire being, regardless of how understanding they may claim to be; human beings were naturally judgemental—this was no different. I honestly cannot comprehend as to _why _Mizu would worry of what my pop would think; after all, it was clearly obvious that he thought the world of her—she was like the second daughter he had never had the chance to have.

Not since my mom passed away...

Clearing my throat, I chanced a hasty glance in Mizu's direction, our eyes—frosty blue and fathomless obsidian—connecting for the briefest of moments, before she nodded her head in affirmation; I had permission to tell.

And that was exactly what I did.

"Dad, Mizu was raped. And now she carries a child."

* * *

**Sasuke-sama**: _Ugh, this was a __pain in the ass__ to finish, Miss allegedly '__Awsum'__; freaking hell, I have a fucking headache now! DDX  
You shall pay for my suffering! And if you guys out there wish to see poor me better for the next whenever-it-happens-to-happen update, then REVIEEEW! XD_

_Peace out motherfuckers! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Acid Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(●•̃) (●•̃)  
/█\ /█\

* * *

_My heart was pounding with trepidation as he advanced toward me, like a lion on a gazelle—like a predator stalking its prey. His gaze was unnerving, fixated solely on me with no flicker of emotion pooling in his crimson depths; it was almost as if I was transparent in his eyes, like he could see right through me—like he had bared open my heart and soul for everyone's viewing, for all to see._

_It was wrenching to think that beneath that icy mask he __**loved**__ me; that thought alone increased the already rapid palpitations of my heart, until it was almost spilling from my chest. My heart was beating for him; it always would._

_My azure orbs widened considerably when his form flickered almost like the tangible shifting of a flame from a candle, looking almost seductive with the graceful movement, and the next moment, before it had even registered in my mind's eye, he was before me, body merely a hairsbreadth away from mine, the faint trembling of my limbs tripling until goose bumps had risen with the sensation._

_I hadn't been able to predict his movement; he was impossibly fast, inhumanly so. I stiffened considerably when I felt the peaceful, even strokes of his hot breathe tickling my flesh, fanning against the nape of my neck as his stomach's muscles rippled under the tight material of his dark t-shirt; I couldn't tell where his Pecs started, and where his abs ended. _

_He honest to god had the most beautiful body that I had ever seen in my entire sixteen and a half years of living; I'd be all too eager to bet that he'd have the finest in all other planes and dimensions. THAT is how beautiful he is; each rippling fibre was hardened to perfection, every contour and dip of his person deliciously exciting- a thrilling prospect indeed would ideally be to have the opportunity to stroke and caress the heated, steely flesh with reckless abandon all too clear._

_And it seemed I was about to be granted just that. He raised his hands in an agonising slow motion, cupping my cheeks with his toughened, calloused palms as he pressed those taut, firm muscles to my pliable, soft flesh, his smooth lips brushing lightly over the column of my bared shoulder; what an ingenious scheme it was to wear a spaghetti strap singlet on the night he decided to appear before me. Note my sarcasm. _

_My breath hitched as I felt a wet kiss slither across my pallid, sallow skin, his tongue trailing along my supple flesh as if he were tasting what I had to offer him; like he was committing the action to confirm my overall worth. _

_Further heat flushed beneath my cheeks, surging with an unpleasant burning, scorching my features a deep scarlet. _

_He nipped gently at my tender flesh, the forefronts of his teeth tugging lightly at my exposed throat as he trailed his right hand to the thin strap, completely vulnerable to his touch as he slipped it off of my shoulder, the remaining one soon following so that the only material covering me clung to my breasts. _

_I am not particularly busty, but I am quite proud of my assets; they were far more realistic than Tiffany's, whom had implants practically __**bursting**__ from her top. _

_I felt him smirk smugly against my neck, teeth still preoccupied with tasting my throat as he tugged the last remaining modesty that obscured me from his viewing down, so that the dark purple material was bunched up around my hips; my cheeks, if possible, __**darkened**__ another shade as I felt my nipples pucker as they were kissed by the nights chill, the rosy buds standing painfully erected and even more so aware of his wandering hands, which had without hesitation on his part, trailed down to tickle the undersides of my full breasts. _

_The calloused pads of his thumbs grazed over the sensitive peaks, an odd noise, strangled and needy, leaving my lips as he tugged at the sore nubs, one hand fondling and squeezing the supple mound whist his mouth humoured me, latching onto my remaining breast as he suckled at my tit, tongue flickering over the hardened nipple with a keen likeness to his fingers, the ones tugging at the uncovered one. _

_I gasped at the coiling sensation in my abdomen, a burning heat that brewed to the point of painful and uncomfortable as I shifted, falling back shamelessly onto my bed's mattress, him following tout suite. _

_He played me like an instrument, with such expertise that he had me squirming , writhing and bucking up to meet him, his hands tongue creating feelings that I had never experienced before; at any other time, I would have never have believed that this was real, but it seemed for far too vivid to have been otherwise. _

_**NEVER **__had I had a dream like this before this before—sex was the __**LAST**__ thing I would ever think of and yet now I __**was**__... _

_A loud gasp left my lips as he nipped at the hardened peak, his teeth tugging at the tip until I saw stars, my body convulsing from the building pressure in my abdomen; I stiffened. _

_One of his hands, the one that wasn't preoccupied, slipped down my toned stomach, tickling my sensitised flesh until it met the loose material of my light grey slacks, the lengthy nails on his fingertips grazing against the hemline of my underwear; the more I squirmed, the lower his hand descended—and the lower his hand descended, the more painful the burning sensation became..._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding at a thousand beats a minute.

The sun shone so very brightly upon my face, waking me up instantly.

I got up out of bed, stroking my hair out of my face before I pulled it back into a bun to keep it off and away from my face.

I pondered my thoughts of what I had just dreamt.

Who was that mysterious godlike creature, and where had I seen him before?

He looks so _familiar_ to me, but I don't know where I had seen him last...

Shaking my head as if in a gesture to rid me of my erotically disturbing thoughts (they would do me little good anyways in the long run—God was my head messed up or what, having an awkward dream about something I know absolutely NOTHING about cough-_foreplay_-cough), and the fantasies that ultimately tagged along for the ride, I stood up and walked across my hard, utterly frozen wooden floor to the door, where my silk black dressing gown hung.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves, and then started on my progressive journey downstairs to the kitchen.

With my usual rotten luck, they happened to be slippery due to the amount of condensation that had built up over night, and of course, being the person that had won "Nimrod of the Century" sixteen years in a row (the only claim to fame I have, unfortunately), my feet lost immediate grip of said polished wood, thus leading me and my clumsy self to slip on the smooth, WET surface, and I fell down the last three steps, onto the floor where my dad and Mizu were standing, laughing at me and my lack of consciousness.

And there were no awesomesauce ninja skills to save me (or even my now deflated ego) either, making me look, well…

Like a complete _dickhead_.

Mizu helped me up whilst refraining from letting her mirth further ruin my mood, and together we all walked into the kitchen where my amazing best friend had cooked eggs and bacon for us all.

The smell of breakfast rose in the air, and I have to admit, it had to be one of the best—in terms of smelling and tasting—morning meals I had had since my mom died when I was five.

Surprisingly, the atmosphere was not uncomfortable; it was as if I _hadn't_ broken out with the controversial news that my best friend—and practically sister by defect (seriously; SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE, NOT HER PARENTS)—had been molested against her will in that very forest (to which I am _never_ taking her into, like, **EVER AGAIN**, for more than obvious reasons)—the one I had found that little stream/lake/river, whatever you want to call it, in.

It was almost as if the world had slipped back into its little space of complacency—like some shred of _normalcy_ had been bestowed upon us by the Almighty (The Colonel of Kentucky Fried Chicken at his finest—ahhhh, now I feel like chicken. Ugh, does that make me a gluttonous food whore?).

And I couldn't have been more thankful for it.

After we finished eating breakfast—with much laughter and chatter or course, despite the recent events (i.e. Dad discovering Mizu's darkest secret)—said girl and yours truly headed upstairs to get changed out of our pyjamas, and into our designated outfits (of which we had yet to choose), leaving us relatively ready for school within the hour.

Supposedly, anyways.

'Cause neither of us are ready yet.

AT ALL.

Ya get the picture.

**MOVING** **ON**.

"So what are you planning on wearing today, Hair-ley?"

And there went her tally of proper diction; a deduction of -1 leaves her sitting on 5 (for saying my name without suggesting that I'm some goddamned furry hamster that has recently rolled around in a giant dust-ball).

"Hm, I'll probably stick to the usual shirt—perhaps a band tee, skinnies—although in terms of colour, I don't have a clue, and my connies—all worn and torn, and a little bit drab from our last visit to the drag-racing course; which, mind you, SHALL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, so help me Lord! Damn that stupid idiot Axel all to hell and back! Tch, so what about you then, Mizu-chan? What have you decided to wear on this not so fine Monday morning?"

Mizu and I stood there, pausing in our actions to look at each other.

A smile started to invade Mizu's face, lips twitching with the strain of withholding it, and within a few seconds we were both pissing ourselves laughing.

This was coming from _Mizu_, a girl who wears _the_ most outrageous clothing (colourful, extravagant, and a little bit weird, if you ask me, but we're cool with it, 'cause we roll that way), who would be wearing _my clothes_, which are—essentially—very simple; jeans, plain tees and singlets, and on occasion a hoodie.

This was sure to be entertaining.

* * *

After the ten minutes it took us to stop laughing and actually _get dressed_, we headed out the front door, and made our way over to the closest sidewalk, where we could easily make out the bus when it approached the bus stop a short distance away from where we were currently.

It seemed that bad luck was all I had this week—and a total reflex of negative karma for Mizu in tow—as our ride had arrived early (and just when I thought I'd never see the day that I would get to school on time, and not half a period late), and as we all but sprinted in order to make it in time, the bus drove away.

IT FREAKING DROVE AWAY.

WHAT THE HELL MAN.

WHAT THE HELL?

Mizu and I tried to run after it, but our attempts were rendered futile; the blasted hunk of junk was gone, now just a speck on the horizon of my eyes.

Sighing in defeat, the two of us simply turned on our heels, trudging glumly (and over _school_ no less) back towards my place, hoping to catch a ride with Charlie—_Dad_—before he left for work.

As we made a start to walk back to the house, another car drove up beside us and pulled over.

A car that was NOT my father's.

And one we had been dreading to see, if the lack of pallor in our now gaunt cheeks said anything (and the dread that had pooled in our stomachs, making each of us feel as if we were gonna puke up everything we had previously eaten in the process; though I wouldn't put it passed Mizu right now, seeing as she's in that phase of MORNING SICKNESS).

It was Mizu's _kaa-san_ and _tou-san_. Of all the bloody people, it just HAD to be them.

**Fantastic**.

She was driving her father to work, or so it appeared, with their flashy business suits and all.

The car window had already been rolled down, revealing their faces in what appeared to be shock (that, or they were going into cardiac arrest, which would have been _really_ good right about now, because at least that would divert their attention from Mizu… and me), for two reasons.

The first reason was because we missed the bus (so out of character… DUN DUN DUN) and the second being that Mizu looked so _plain_ and _dull_ in my clothes—boring, really.

Though to some, my clothes would be perceived _as_ simply "ordinary" compared to hers (hey, my Dad isn't a rich bitch here people).

Sensing our distress—and mistaking it as our lack of transport—almost immediately (thankfully misinterpreted and for all of the wrong reasons), they gestured to the free seats in the back, and as reluctant as we were to get into a car with our worst enemy (unbeknownst to them, of course), we could see no ulterior motive, seeing as my Dad would have been half way to the docks by now.

Hesitantly, we slipped into the expensive Mercedes, hastily buckling our seatbelts before the elder woman indicated so as to get back onto the road.

The car ride was quite awkward, as we all sat in silence, stiff, unresponsive and wary the entire time, praying that there would be no conversation exchanged between them.

But you know the saying right? Bad luck comes in threes, and from there, it just keeps on getting worse.

Mizu started to deteriorate, her face ashen as her parents started to ask questions (all of which I didn't understand on account of the fact that they were probing _**IN JAPANESE**_, the cowards) on how hard we studied last night, and what we did, who we did it with, and how long this project would last for.

I didn't know what to do, so I just answered as truthfully as humanly possible whilst making the assumption that YES, they _were_ referring to what we had been doing the previous evening.

"It should only take a week or so, Takahashi-san; no more than that."

Both parents gained an edge to their voices as they spoke rather stiffly (in awkward English, no less) that it was 'none of my business, and that a stranger (YES, A STRANGER. EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH MIZU FOR THREE YEARS, YOU STUPID MOTHEREFFING IDIOTS) should not interrupt when they were speaking privately with their daughter.'

Che.

More like eternal _**MIND**_ _**SLAVE**_.

"_Mizu, neko-chan, doushita no_?"

Back onto the Japanese, huh? Figures. Said girl mumbled out a soft reply in the same gibberish (it's all in Greek to me), before becoming unsettlingly quiet. And for the first time since the interrogation had begun, her tou-san addressed her in English, probably hoping to get answers from me (HA, like _that'll_ ever happen) if not from herself.

"Why are you so glum today, darling girl? Did something… _happen_ while you were with Hayley?"

Hey! I resent that implication! So you'll only say my name if it's in reference to my "corrupting" of your sweet little _neko-chan_, huh? ARGH, you frustrate me so—!

Mizu answered politely to her parents, with a slight wobble detectable in her voice.

"I have been working on the project with Hayley and it has been taking a fair amount of time to finish. Also, I am just so tired from studying all night. It has nothing to do with Hair-ley; she has done nothing to upset me. Please do not concern yourself with me, kaa-san, tou-san."

The car stopped at the drop off zone at the front of the school. Mizu and I stepped out of the car with our school bags—but not before uttering something most likely profane and rude about me amongst one another—and made our way to the front door of the school.

Where Mr Eugene Prudence was standing, awaiting our arrival.

Now this had to be the _biggest_ injustice EVER.

He HATES MY GUTS LIKE NOTHING ELSE ON THIS ENTIRE PLANET. ISJKLFHJDB.

"Ladies, you are LATE! Please report to the office to sign in, _now_."

Our feet trudged along the pavement as we headed to the place he had all but _ordered_ us to go to (and the one place that I was well acquainted with, seeing as I spent most parts of my morning routine in here, getting myself signed in and such, BLAH BLAH BLAH), where we saw Trent and Molly, two members of our chemistry class, talking to the principle about what they had seen in the forest along the fence line yesterday afternoon, while they had been "taking a stroll" nearby.

Mizu and I both knew that they weren't just "taking a stroll" in the forest, as _everyone_ who is anyone knows that they are 'friends _with_ **benefits'**; and the funny thing is that _none_ of the teachers realise what happens "in the forest" during lunch, free periods, and after school.

Once we had signed in with the young girl at reception (Jenna), we commenced our leisurely amble to class.

We were met at the door by our chemistry teacher Mrs Winona, dressed in her usual bright and colourful clothes (remind you of anyone?).

I honestly think that she and Mizu swap fashion tips and share the same wardrobe sometimes, I swear.

"Hey everyone, how are we all? OK, ok, calm down! Please take your seats, as today we have a little pop quiz on general knowledge."

The whole class began to frown, and the room quickly filled with the sound of annoyed groans of anger, and complaints about 'not being ready'.

"Alright everybody! You will all be _fine_, as I will be asking one question to each of you, and if you can't answer the first question correctly, you will get another chance. Now, Molly, here is your first question; **'What are the chemical properties of Lithium?'**"

Question upon question were being hammered at us one by one, one after the other. As usual chemistry was very fun and amusing, but it was over all too soon, and Mizu and I were again the last to leave the classroom, as we always like to talk and catch up with Mrs Winona and talk about what we had learnt in the lesson (and she _LOVED US_ TO **DEATH** for it, I'm sure, as we took an _ACTUAL_ interest in her subject).

The lights in the classroom blacked out for a minute or two as Mizu and I began to walk towards the door to go to the next class. I turned to check that Mrs Winona was alright, and in the corner of my eye, I thought that I could see the reflection of _him_, the one I could not put a finger on—he just looks so _familiar_.

Why was he smiling at me?

Was I hallucinating?

Mizu begun to shake me to bring me back to earth, and as I came to the lights flicked on, and in an instant, the reflection was gone—just as it had done many a time before.

Whilst striding down the main corridor to get to our next class—which happened to be gym, and I could already tell that it was going to be _horrible_, as _every_ Wednesday we had Coach Lathen, who was the Boot Camp's personal trainer from down at the Heath Rowed—and while we were in the middle of our venture, we witnessed the usual chaos; the idiots messing around, making noise, and boyfriends kissing their deranged girlfriends and vice versa.

Mizu and I sauntered slowly towards the gym, when out of nowhere, Karhli and Tiffany—as previously mentioned, but I shall remind you BECAUSE I HATE THEIR GUTS AS MUCH AS EUGENE PRUDENCE HATES MINE, they are the school's renowned "royalty" cough-totalsluts-cough—started to advance towards us, blocking our path entirely.

And all I could think of was; a) What they could **possibly** want with us _NOW_ of all times, b) Oh, so _now_ you're so fat that you have to take up an _entire_ vestibule in order to get by, and c) GOD would I _love_ to lay my fist in their **faces**—

"_Hey_ Mizu, we heard this little rumour, and we wanted to know if it was true."

Karhli's voice sounded in the suddenly silent atmosphere, not only gaining the attention of all of the twits in the hallway with her snobby and utterly sickening saccharine voice, posh and irritating all at once (how she managed it I had no idea), but the fact that _now_ of all times it seemed so _devious_ and _malignant_—more so than it normally does—had me almost retching with alarm.

My anger was waiting to burst out of me as I took a step forwards in the direction of Karhli.

"So Mizu, is it true that you were _knocked up_? 'Cause we heard you fucked behind a bush with a complete stranger! How _desperate _of you!"

I cut Tiffany off before she could do anymore damage with a sharp glare in her direction, but they just stood there laughing, and I could see Mizu was beginning to stress.

"So you just _couldn't_ keep your legs shut! What a SLUT!"

Karhli's voice was now beginning to resemble a whiny hedgehog that needed its throat _slit_ (something definitely achievable in the stupor of my rage), but it was so easy to block out for me because I am so used to that bitchy, attention-seeking voice.

Though today I was having trouble ignoring her, and I couldn't help but retaliate.

They started to walk away but I grabbed Karhli's shoulder, which was like, Immortal Sin Number One in her book.

"Oi! Who says she's pregnant, you ignorant _hick_? And stop starting rumours while you're learning to NOT BE A BITCH! Do you not have anything _better_ to do with your time, or have you already slept with _every guy_ in the school, and looking for a _new_ hobby? Au chanté, if anybody here is "pregnant", it would have to be the school's renowned whores. A.K.A. THE TWO SKANKS IN FRONT OF ME. And if you are still confused on _whom_ **they** may be, check your fucking ID Cards, YOU STUPID UNENLIGHTENED BIMBOS!"

Tiffany and Karhli's boyfriends' had to step out in front of us to stop the enraged teen and I from tearing each other limb from limb, her enraged squawks falling on deaf ears; because of the solid barricade of man before us, Karhli and I just stood there, and looked each other up and down, as if we were going to attack one another at any given moment, regardless of the boys so adamantly defending us from the other.

"She is only trying to get a reaction out of you, Hair-ley. We have to go to class now; Mr Prudence is coming! _Come on_, we have to _go_!"

Mizu's voice was worried because of the fact that she had _never_ been in trouble, or ever gotten a bad report— that would be the fault of her Hard-Ass parents, who would be deeply ashamed had it been them in her place (and because they don't associate with people like them… or me… but that was their problem, not mine).

We had started to continue our walk to the gym when I heard Karhli call out to me, just as we reached the sports hall, where Regan, our good friend, was standing and waiting for us.

"Hey! Hayley! _I'll be seeing you soon_; talk to you after school!"

A lump started to form in my throat as I saw the cow in question strut in to one of the English classrooms, and for some reason I actually felt a little _intimidated_ when I realised _what_ she meant by "talking" after school—that is, what it translated to in "The Bitch Code".

We headed into the change rooms without a word, slipping out of our _normal_ clothes and into our ridiculously **UGLY** fluoro orange—with red stripes adorning it—top, and a pair of offensively bright yellow sports pants.

Mizu and I joke usually about how the checker pants and bright shirt suit Mizu so well, but today was _not_ the day to make jokes or comments on how strange and weird Mizu is, so we got dressed in silence.

The lesson flew by so fast that by the time the bell for lunch had rung, I was at the top of the last obstacle, which also happened to be the tallest of the ten off-ground obstacles.

While I was trying to put my right leg down onto the rope—that was the ladder down—, I tried to untangle my left leg, that was currently weaved into the mesh to hold me steady.

Although just as I had untangled it, the rope ladder started to shake, and ultimately I fell backwards; but I managed to grab the safety rope that kept me connected to me to stop me from crashing to the floor.

As I hung there up-side down waiting for Mizu to stop laughing at my FLAILING form and _help me_ for the second time today, I saw Karhli and Tiffany shaking the ladder beneath me.

"Hey! You call me a bitch again, and next time you won't have a safety rope to save you."

Her threat was frightening for but a moment, until I saw Coach Lathen standing behind the idiots, looking at them like he was going to send them to prison.

"Excuse me ladies, but _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_?" His voice echoed throughout the entire gymnasium as if it were on a loud speaker at a football game.

"If you don't mind, you have an appointment with the Principal, _NOW_!"

Coach helped me down, before he _personally_ escorted Tiffany and her royal Bitchiness to the office, where Mr Prudence was waiting for them to arrive and explain why it was they had tried to kill me (though I _swear_ that he would do the same thing too, the ugly fucker).

* * *

After lunch we had the _worst lesson of all_—trigonometry, and it was 'til _the end of the day_, which was going to be _so_ **much** fun…. _**Not**_!

Why do they put us through this torture?

It's like the school is trying to _kill us_ with boredom. It is also the same with Mr Prudence's lectures on how _not_ to run with scissors;** HELLO WE ARE NOT IN FIRST GRADE HERE! GOD, SOME TEACHERS CAN BE REALLY STUPID! NO WAIT; HE'S JUST A COMPLETE **_**IMBECILE**_**—**_**THAT**_** IS WHY OUR LIVES ARE SO SCREWY!**

So for the rest of the day we had our heads in our text books.

Only until the bell rang, symbolising FREEDOM IN ALL OF ITS FORMS! That bell was my _saviour_; I could not _stand_ another _minute_ of this Chinese water torture!

Mizu and I danced our way out of the door as fast as we could so that we could get out of this hell hole, and just as we were about to walk out of the entrance, we spotted Tiffany and Karhli walking into the detention hall.

The look on Mizu's face was the best I've seen since the day before she found out she was pregnant.

Dad came to pick us up today due to the fact that he has the laziest job on the face of the planet, and gets to pick what time he leaves work (which is usually after 2); then he will go fishing with Dougie, his best "bud".

He has the easiest job I have ever heard of, and if school counted...

I'd be doing more work than he has ever done, PERIOD.

Winning by a _landslide_.

* * *

When we eventually got home—after the insanely long car trip in which we got stuck in traffic _twice_, diverted on one of Dad's "shortcuts" (in which added another hour to the already climbing figure of time we had wasted getting lost on one of his 'sure-fire shortened joyrides') _four_ times, and stopped to let a black cat slither past ("Seven years bad luck if we run him over! Or was that breaking a mirror? Walking under a ladder?" WHO CARES DAD, JUST GET ON WITH IT)—and all but stumbled through the threshold of the door.

Dad made his way into the kitchen, that he had miraculously started to clean up, but never managed to finish (as to be expected of a bum like him), and started to read the hand- out that the self help teachers had given us to work on all week.

Mizu and I began to read the task from over his shoulder (psh, it's not as if _we_ knew what we were doing, 'cause we hadn't even _read_ it yet; thus the looking over shoulder thing), scowling at his amused chuckles as he finished skimming over the page, before ushering them to the table, a sarcastic "Good luck with that one then!" being heard as he slinked into his favourite seat to watch the latest football match on TV.

I have to agree with him though—this is the most ridiculous assignment that I have ever had to do, IN MY LIFE.

And there have been PLENTY to choose from.

"_**Write positive comments about **_**all**_** of your peers and teachers**_**."**_  
_(This was for one of the "feel good about yourself" classes that are compulsory)

"Hair-ley, how can I write something _nice_ about **Tiff-ah-knee** _and_ **Kar-lee** if they are mean to me every day? And what can I say about _Mr Prudence_ or _Coach_?"

"Mizu, you don't have to worry about Mr Prudence because you are his favourite student, and Coach adores how peachy you are and the positive attitude that you have towards gym class. Though I'm definitely with you there on not knowing what to write for the Class-A bimbos'."

"Thank you for your help Hair-ley. I am almost done with my trig homework if you need help. Plus I will finish cleaning up for your father, as his dishwashing skills leave much to be desired."

"Ahahaha! Mizu-chan, you don't have to do that…"

And just as I was about to finish that sentence dad walked in with a stern look upon his face.

"Mizu, we have to go and talk to your parents' about why you are really here. I have invited them over so that it's on neutral grounds for the end of the week, but Hayley, you _must_ keep your mouth shut, because it will only fuel their judgement of you _more_, and they'll probably accuse you of being a bad influence on Mizu. And I don't want you to make any outbursts that can get kitten into more trouble, okay?"

Said 'kitten' blushed at the endearing term (although called that by her parents' often, she felt no attachment to the pet name whatsoever when called so by them), looking nervous and uncomfortable at the announcement Charlie—_DAD_—had just made, whilst I scowled angrily in turn, crossing my arms across my chest and staring off to the side, a pout falling upon my lips.

"Fine. If I must, but this is for their own safety."

I'm not about to let Mizu get kicked out of her own family because she was assaulted, and it doesn't matter what her parents think of me, or what they will think of Mizu but I must stay calm…

For her sake at least.

* * *

Throughout dinner, we talked about the best way to tell her parents, and what to do if they don't accept what has happened, as well as what will happen when the baby is born, and how we will track down the son of a bitch that did this to her.

The rest of the week flew by and the time to talk to Mizu's parents came all too quickly, for both Mizu's liking, _and_ my own.

At 12 noon sharp (ever the stickler for quotas, I see), Mizu's parents were to come over, so we all had to pull together to get the house as clean as a whistle.

This wasn't too hard due to the fact that Mizu tends to pick up items found in the wrong place and put them back where they originally belong.

It's like her parents have programmed her to do _everything_.

My whole body started to shake when I glanced up at the clock on the wall…

We only had ten minutes until they arrived…

And with that there was a knock on the door—I realise now where Mizu gets her 'we have to be at least ten minutes early for everything' conditioning from.

"Please Dad, would you open the door so Mizu and I can get the tea ready for everyone? Thank you."

With that said, I slipped into the kitchen, noting that the petite Asian girl was trembling, hands clamped tautly over the kitchen's countertop.

"Mizu, don't worry! You'll be _fine_, and no matter _what_, dad and I will protect you from them. Promise."

As soon as I had said that, Mizu's face started to lighten up.

I carried the tray with all of the cups, a teapot full of herbal tea (I see she had been readily prepared in advance for this, mentally, emotionally and physically it seems), and spoons out into the sitting room where everyone was waiting for us. Mizu's parents looked as they do all the time – up tight with their hair out of their faces and neat church clothes (although it was different seeing them like this, without the strict working façade going for them; at least this showed that they had a human side to them, no matter how little).

I cannot possibly fathom how Mizu survives with them, or how she lives with not being allowed to touch anything, be it objects of fun (in which she was heavily deprived of in the wake of her studies in Japan), or members of the opposite sex.

HELL, apparently to touch ME was sacrilegious to their God!

Whenever the pressure became too much to bear though, Mizu came to my house to get away from her parents, and to have fun, and not be forced to do endless hours of self-study and homework all the time.

"Good after noon Mr and Mrs Takahashi. We have asked you here for you to know the actual reason behind Mizu-chan's stay here, and to help you understand what happened."

Mizu began to look quite worried; her eyes started to water and fill with disarray, tears blotting out her vision—and all I could do was watch from the sidelines (STAY NEUTRAL, STAY NEUTRAL).

She was finding it hard to stay in the same room with the people who would evidently throw her out if they knew the truth about why she was _really_ here.

The fact that she was pregnant.

"Mizu-chan, why are we here? What is it you need to tell us?"

Her lips started to quiver; Charlie began to rub the side of her arm to comfort her.

"Mother, Father… I am so sorry for my untidy appearance. But I need you to please sit down, for what I have to tell you will undoubtedly shock you."

The Takahashi's sat down quickly and quietly, faces ashen as they waited through a stagnant pause in which she used to collect herself, and resolve her will to go on.

"This is going to shock us _how_?"

Mizu began to shake even more than she had before, and as the words came out of her mouth her parents expressions peeled away, the mask of worry and complacency left for... something devoid of emotion.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Please say something... _Onegaishimasu ne_!"

Her father stood up, and stormed his way towards the door, gesturing for his wife to join him.

"Please don't come back. You have no home with us, as sanctimonious _whores_ are not _welcome_ in the house of God! Collect your things and _**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**_!"

"Please, tou-san, I just need you to tell me it will all be okay, that you love me and that God will forgive me!"

"Who is this father you are speaking of? Whoever it is, it is _NOT_ me! You are no part of _my_ family; if you _were,_ you would not have committed a sin against one of the 10 Commandments, you cheap harlot!"

"Please tou-san, forgive me! Please, _I beg of you_! Kaa-san! Say something, PLEASE! Change his mind!"

All her mother could do was shake her head, for if she were to talk out of turn, she would also be cut off from the family.

I could help it.

I couldn't just stand there and watch my best friend's life turn to rubble.

But I know if I intervene, it would only make matters worse.

But I couldn't help it in the end, and as I stepped forward into the living room out of the shadows in which I had hidden in, the words of horror came from my mouth.

"YOU KNOW THE REASON THAT MIZU IS PREGNANT IS BECAUSE SHE WAS RAPED! You would know that if you had just _listened_ to her!"

Takahashi-san turned, strode over to me and all but spat, "NO, the REASON to why she is pregnant is because of YOU and YOUR BAD INFLUENCES! You can tell your _whore_ of a friend here to collect _all_ of her belongings our home, AS SHE IS NO LONGER WELCOME THERE!"

With that, Mizu's parents left, and the poor girl was left in a bundle on the ground, shedding tears for that worthless pig into my dad's shirt.

He looked at me and with that I knew he could tell what I was about to ask—and he nodded with a slight grin on his lips, marred only by his distress over her current state, to say she was always welcome in their home.

After all, she was already a part of this family. Enough so that I refused to let him get away with the last word. I all but ripped the fucking house door from its hinges, noting that the Takahashi's were only metres from their car, and screamed at the top of my lungs the words I had been so desperate to say before.

"YOU HAVE **NO RIGHT** TO BE SO FUCKING JUDGEMENTAL, YOU SENILE OLD **BASTARD**! YOUR FUCKED UP "GOD" WILL **SMITE** YOU DOWN FOR THIS, MARK MY WORDS! YOU **NEVER** HAD THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED A FATHER, LET ALONE A _**DAD**_, AND GUESS WHAT? **YOU NEVER WILL**_**, EVER AGAIN**_! _STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MIZU, STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE, AND STAY _**THE FUCK**_ AWAY FROM _ME_, 'CAUSE IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING __**END YOU**__, YA HEAR?_"

And before he could even turn to retaliate, I had slammed the door in his face, ending our conversation, and closing the final chapter on Mizu's miserable home life.

From now on… she would be safe and sound living with _ME_.

And Charlie.

_**Dad**_.

Sheesh, whatever!

Jeez!

* * *

If only I had stayed long enough to see the tears that were now pouring down his cheeks, and the look of shame and guilt he had embedded into his aged features—maybe then would I have realised that there was more to this then I had first assumed.

* * *

**Awsum: -** _Yes it has taken awhile to post the next chapter due to recent school related events (homework and assessments etc). But here it finally is; please read and review, as I need comments to better the plot and my writing._

_**AWSUM OUT!**_

**Sasuke-sama**: _Ooooohhh, the plot thickens. ;)  
Tension, suspense, anger, INTRIGUE. Just what could be happening BEHIND THE SCENES? Tune in to find out next chapter!_

(**NOTE:** DEATH UPON AWSUM. I SPENT SIX FUCKING HOURS EDITING AND FIXING/ADDING THINGS! IT IS NOW CURRENTLY 2:43a.m., AND EVEN THOUGH I AM AN INSOMNIAC, I AM GOING TO SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP REGARDLESS!)

* * *

**R**._E_.V.**I**._E_.W.**S**. **A.R.E.** _L.O.V.E.!_ :D


End file.
